Noble Rising
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: The year is 2589, after finding a relic from an extinct civilization. Hostile Contact from Turians brings war to the front of Humanity and Sangheili. DISCONTINUED, SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Noble Introduction

_**Let me know how this is people, reviews are the lifeblood of fics**_

"normal text" - normal dialogue

_"Italic text"_ - Internal Dialougue, Flashback sequences

**"Bold text"** - Radio chatter

_**"Bold and Italics"**_ - Authors words

...

Prologue

Noble Beginning

Reach was a crown jewel of humanity.

Rejuvenation was considerably faster for the planet itself, thanks to the advancement of technology from studying Forerunner artifacts. It only took thirty years to bring back the gracefull planet.

A Warthog revved through the landscape, that of the UNSC military; The driver, a Marine, felt anxious as he continued to drive past the landscape. It wasn't his status as a new blood that made him uneasy and a little excited, for it was the passenger on his side that made him as he was. The armor the passenger wore was larger and yet sleek, a granadier belt strapped magnetically on his front. Accomodating this was FJ PARA knee guards, the lower torso area had an extra plate of armor that protected the stomach area. His Right shoulder pad was that of a Security pauldron. and his left pad, was that of the ODST variant. His utility consisted of a TACTICAL hard case, his left wrist was reinforced with an extra piece of Armor; A bracer, while his other wrist had twelve black shotgun shells strapped to it. His helmet was of the ONI RECON series, as a strip of black metal alloy reinforced the front; On the side held something akin to a communications device. The visor color itself, was not that of the standard Gold for many UNSC MJOLNIR armor suits but Silver; The private contractor Mark VII [B] variant was standard issue for all Spartans now. Boasting enhanced shields and recharge time, and getting more variety was something they wanted, along with the reistated armor abilities that were recovered from the fall of Reach, years before.

A emblem on his chest armor bore two clashing energy swords with four diamonds on the background, colored respectively cobalt and steel as the dull gray clashed with his torso and helmet. The arms were colored the dull blue as it was his scheme of color.

The hog skidded to a stop as they made it to a building of sorts, the emblem of ONI on the tower like base in nowhere. Serving its purpose of bringing back a team lost to the Human Covenant War.

The Spartan nodded to his driver "Thanks for the lift" and walked on towards was seemed to be the cross of the Classical Falcon, used in the fall of reach, and the Hornet. There in the middle of the encampment sat four other Spartans, each with their own respective armors. The first one wore the UA/HUL[3] PILOT helmet variant with Recon shoulder pads, a Combat Knife on his right pad, and his chest piece was that of the ODST variant, his knee guards were standard, unchanged. and utility unchanged as well, the knife however was kept on one of the shoulder. He was suprised however as the visor disipated into a dark decaying skull, to add the effect of a true 'Demon' his helmet started to emit a purplish flame. He remembered the dossier he had asked for on his new teammates. This had to be Gallows-S304. Armor being colored primarily dark green, as his secondary was steel.

...

UNSC Dossier

Irving "Gallows" - S304

Irving "Gallows" is a topnotch "Fire first and ask questions later" Spartan, reports of Special and night operations show exceptional battle tactics and combat techniques. Showing behavior akin to deceased "Spartan-B312" and "Spartan Rico-R014" But shows exceptional teamwork skills. Surprisingly blunt and closed off. Phycyatric reports show prefference of solo behavior but need of new Noble Team has pushed aside the cons of this choice. In need of a Special Operations officer who knows protocol.

Preffered armarment: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle

...

Gallows stayed silent as he assesed the newcomer, seven seconds had passed until he had finnaly said "Speak" Silence was returned to him as the newcomer made no attempt at conversation. Gallows mentally nodded as the dossier he read on this guy did really match the profile. "Im glad we understand each other"

The other grunted in response "Likewise"

The newcomer assesed another Spartan, Female, by the shape in her armor. Her chestpiece was that of a Tactical Recon, carrying the pouches for additional supplies. Her helmet, was that of the Military Police variant with the HU/RS/CNM add ons, her right shoulder pauldron was JFO as he left shoulder pauldron was the HAZOP variant. She also wore FJ PARA knee guards. She was currently cleaning a Sniper Rifle of sorts, or course, two of the people here had to have some unique names, as she was called 'Dusk' her armor color consisted of primary steel and her secondary a whitish color.

...

UNSC Dossier

Dawn 'Dusk' - B925

If there was any Sniper out there to meet the brilliance of Linda-058 or Jun-A266, its Dusk out there that can put the bullet between anyones eyes. Best shot out there, proves superior skills needed in new Noble. Participated in the Insurrection extermination and Covenant remnant 'cleanup'. Also improved better relations with UNSC and Sangheili cooperation in the Purge of the captured frigate, the Vanguard. Able to quickly end conflict with the termination of one of the few Insurrectionist leaders, reclaiming the Vanguard with no more bloodshed.

Preffered amarment: 99 Anti Materiel Sniper Rifle

...

Dusk was putting in some new nounds in an extra clip as the newcomer came by, the Dossier explained everything she needed to know. Until the guy had a talk with the commander, she wasn't even going to speak to him... yet

And then there was Gallows, she was a teamplayer, and she doubted that Gallows could live up to team material. None the less, she'd have to wait to see results.

He passed by Dusk and saw another Spartan, His Helmet was seemingly visorless, the CBRN GUNGNIR did well to hide the face, his right and left shoulder pauldrons were of theCQC variant. His torso area was protected by the COLLAR/BREACHER variant of armor, his knee guards were of the sturdier GRENADIER variant. and his utility was that of the UA/CHOBAM unit, his wrist protection consisted of the UA/BRACER on both arms. Obvious bulkiness in armor protection. Was that of a heavy armed man, obviously Greg-523, his primary armor color being Dark red, while his secondary was brown.

...

UNSC Dossier

Greg-523

Specilizing on heavy assault and taking heavy punishment, he lives up to the Spartan 'Death Machine' as constant use of explosives, heavy ballistic artillery and assault. Has risen his kill count, participating in the Defense of the Eridanus System against Covenant Remnant. Records showing exceptional prowess and shows no signs of slowing down, The need of an Assault and Heavy Weapons specialist was provided to Noble in the form of Greg-523

Preffered amarment: Modified AIE-486H Heavy Machine gun

...

The man currently had his helmet on the table, an African man looked over to the Newcomer and quoted "This our last member?" Greg noted the Spartans posture, having sections blotted out in black ink in the Dossier didn't quite suit well for him.

And finnaly the leader of the newly made Noble team, he noted the shaved head, and blue eyes, he had 5 o clock shadow on his face. His MJOLNIR armor consisted of an entire set of Commando armor, the large shoulder pauldrons being a giveaway, an ASSAULT/COMMANDO torso piece, protected the chest, Knee guards being GUNGNIR, and one of his wrist bearing a TACTICAL/TACPAD, while his other bore the ASSAULT/BREACHER variant. Visor color being a solid black, His emblem was that of the N7. The Newcomer smirked under his helmet, the colors of the Commanders armor, dominantly steel, with a strip of red on his right COMMANDO pauldron all the way to the gaunlet

...

Shepard-232

Commander Shepard is a sole survivor, the only one to withstand an attack by a local creature, named 'Subject-TM 1' during a training exercise for the N7 program for Spartans on Akuze. He shows exceptional tactical leadership on the battlefield and beyond. This has made him the primary candidate for Noble leader, he shows guidance to others and raises Morale to others around him. Which is why he was chosen for Noble, as the newly established N7 group of Spartans.

Preffered Armament: MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System

...

Commander Shepard assesed the situation on the comm link on the terminal in front of him, the holo of an aged Military commander shone brightly "As contact was lost between the frigate, Journeyman's pride and the Goldman front, there were sightings of ships with unknown design, and as we have told you, it wouldn't be a Noble mission if it concerned this"

"Understood, we'll have a report later on as we've made out way and found out whats been going on"

"Take care Shepard, the UNSC stands behinds you"

"Likewise Anderson, Noble Leader, out" Shepard turned as the Newcomer stopped in his tracks, Shepard gave an Inward smirk, this was the Spartan that had his hand in black ink thanks to black ops? surely this would be interesting. "Spartan-R014"

The newcomer immediately responded "Commader, sir"

...

UNSC Dossier

"Reaper"-014

"Reaper" is the moniker given to any Spartan, who had their hand given to UNREGISTERED CLIENT, ACCESS DENIED a highly skilled vector of destruction that, Gallows-S304 has compared to. Given that, during ACCESS DENIED the need for a multipurposed jack of trades was called for Noble. Following the example of Spartan-B312. Reaper has been chosen among those in ACCESS DENIED to serve in Noble

Preferred armarment: Unknown

...

"This is Gallows, Dusk, and Greg" The three spartans had already made their way to one of the Falcon/Hornet vehicles. "Im Commander Shepard, follow me" Reaper complied, walkting towards another of the vehicles that housed another Spartan, if he wasn't in the circle, he was obviously prepping early. His helmet was of JFO, similar to PILOT, an EVA shoulder pauldron was his choice of the left shoulder; While his Right pauldron was of the OPERATOR series, his chest protection consisted of the HP/HALO, having an amenity of grenade shells on the chest, his choice in knee protection was FJ/PARA. with standard gaunlets. His primary color was a dull tan, his choice in secondary, was steel. His emblem bore dog tags, this had to be Ivan-O290

...

UNSC Dossier

Ivan-O290

The need of a technical guiness was followed upon, Ivan has familiarized himself with technology of the UNSC, and Covenant; That the Sangheili gave to improve relations between Earth and Sanghelios. Suprisingly resourceful of also being adept of explosives and traps. The pros of a specialized Combat Engineer, Demolition Marine, and Spartan put all in one. Noted to be chatty at most. But operates well under chain of command. Contributing to the founding of a secret Insurrectionist technical network, hidden by the chaos of the Human/Covenant War. Which led to the Insurrection extermination, This has qualified under his watchful leaders. To submit him into Noble.

Preffered armarment: M319 Individual Grenade Launcher

...

As Shepard and Reaper took their respective seats, Ivan spoke "This our Six?" He was somehwat young, compared to the others.

"Afirmative, and as from here on in" Shepard continued "We will adress ourselves with our given position in team, Gallows, Noble Two"

Gallows had put in a fresh clip of armor piercing rounds into his DMR

"Ivan, Noble Three"

**"Say my name baby!"**

"Greg, Noble Four"

**"Stand back, and let the big man do his job!" **Greg spun the barrel on his heavy machine gun for extra emphasis.

"Dusk, Noble Five"

**"Tell me where to shoot"** Dusk pulled the pin to load in a 14.5x114 milimeter round into her rifle.

"Reaper, Noble Six"

Reaper nodded at his new place in Noble, as they ascened towards a new nearby Frigate, the Yorktown. He had to ask the specs of this certain assignment. "Whats the situation with the Journeyman's pride?"

Shepard looked on at the frigate "We've recently found an artifact in the drift of space"

"Forerunner?"

"Its unlike anything we've ever seen" Shepard shook his head "How often is it when you've found a superstructure that can supposedly catapult ships through the galaxy without the use of Slipspace?"

_"So its an entirely new civilization?"_ Greg couldn't help but join in.

"Apparently theres a very powerfull core in the center of these structures, probes come in with strange readings. Apparently the cores glow with an Element with no atomic number at all"

"An Element 'Zero'?" Ivan now joined "Sketchy stuff dont you think?"

"When we tried to get close, the Journeyman was lost as it was entered the sector near the artifact"

**"So what can we expect?, Covenant is completely no more."**

"Not Covenant by what we guess"

All chatter between the team ceased.

_"Second contact?"_ Ivan tensed, the feeling about a second meeting with aliens was a bit unsettling, even after allying with the Sangheili. Countless war couldn't help but make the nearly extinct species a bit tense at thought of Second contact. Even after immense reconstruction.

"We don't know, but along with these reports, Shanxi went dark" Shepard sighed, It was truly going to be a long mission. Who knows? they would have to see about that.

* * *

The UNSC army trooper huffed at the fatigue that was plauging him, chancing his risk of running; He bolted out of the large fallen piece of Debri, and ran. Then suddenly, the air around him was pirced by Hypersonic bullets the size of a grain of sand; Ripped through the pavement, the Army trooper spun and threw back an M9 grenade at his pursuers and returned fire, then ran again.

The Turian soldier was suprised at the ballistics the Alien use, based on cartridges, obsolete by now. But the primitive weaponry had actually ripped his Kinetic barriers a bit, and the grenade dissorientated him. The shrapnel finished off his shields and to the Soldier unfortunate luck, he felt the small shard of metal pierce his armor. Falling to his knees, another Turian helped him up and assesed his Med status as he started taking out a medical kit and used an Omni tool to check his comrades vitals. While the other three resumed fire on the Army Trooper.

The Trooper had to resume cover, his shielding indicator flashing red on his helmet. Taking a big breath and, exhaled in sigh; As a new recruit, Private Jenkins knew shit had hit the fan when 'Second contact' happened. And now he had to contend with bony looking avian, raptor like aliens that were trying to kill him. Hopefully that M9 did the trick, he tensed again as he heard the familiar whirring and the strage sounds that came fron the aliens strange weaponry.

He nearly stepped on something, it was a M41 rocket launcher, and by the horizon on the street. He saw another group of Army Troopers engaging another group of those hostile Aliens, acommpanied by Sangheili minor soldiers. Firing with their reinstated Needle Carbines with deadly force. Jenkins smiled as he hefted the Anti Vehicle weapon.

Time to even out the playing field, Shanxi was going to be a War Zone...

* * *

_**Yes, Finnaly came through with this, i may reedit this another time, or not, so who knows?**_

_**Read and Review People, tell me what ya think :)**_

_**Alpha  
**_


	2. Jump Start

I_** am truly a happy guy right now XD, thanks for al the story favs and watch's. But to clarify a Reviewer note from anonymous User: Mcrill**_

_**I wasn't expecting an anonymous review to figure the names i got from their respective Fallout 3 characters, you got the money shot, and I intended their use. However as for Greg, He is not really based on Kodiak either, Kodiak was a jack off all trades, where as Greg is mainly a Heavy weapon, Assault Specialist , and the jack of all trades title is taken by Reaper. Displeased at lack of creativity? well im sorry to hear that. the names are something that will remain for this fic. If you dont like it, by all means never review this again then. Reviews are Reviews people. I dont tolerate flames unless they give critic on story, writing, plot, etc. Not lack of creativity or criticizng the use of other characters and their respective roles in another universe etc. as long as you give disclaimer on not owning that character and series. And if you disagree with this, than get off my story page. And this applies to people that flame, Mcrill, you are the exception as you are the one so far to point out the names and Identities of Gallows and Dusk, but not Greg, where as he is not based on Kodiak at all. **_

_**Another goes out to Robo Reader 21: Thanks for the name suggestions man, I shall put them to use**_

_**Another to RoyalTwinFang: about the Kestrel armor system, I hate to let it out to ya man, but Kestrel armor would be somewhat redundant to a Spartan, clad in MJOLNIR armor. As their liquid crystalline gel layer Dominates in enhancing their strength and reflexes, much better than artificial muscle fibers. Plus the armor itself such as the Helmet, seems reduntdant, because of their look alikes being EVA and SECURITY. But I give credit to you as well as the type of Armor design will go well mainly with ODST and Marines/Army Troopers much better. So your idea wasn't one gone to waste, props to ya man, not much use to a Spartan. But will give others an edge. **_

_**In discussion of Armour and Weaponry, I decided to balance things out between both Citadel and Soon to be UAC races.**_

_**During the reconstruction and terraformation of Planets, the Covenant seperatist were kind enough to hand over data and Jackal energy shields for more thourough Human experimentation. The result being that armour systems had dramatically improved with the assistence of Shielding systems, use for the Marines and Army troopers now. The difference in though being that its prototype and allows less protection than Mark V energy shields. But to compensate, Shields can resist force to a certain point before it depletes, to keep it in line with Mass Effect's "Kinetic Barriers". While ODST's shielding System borders between Mark V and Mark VI, boasting better protection. But MJOLNIR, to tell you guys, its been completely revamped now, Mark VII is now a standard issue to all Spartans here on out, With immense upgrades to all Systems. Shield Hardening, Improved Titanium Alloy, an EMP field to lessen Plasma weapon damage. While also boasting the reinstated Armour Abilities that were only present on Reach. To give them better individuality. Spartan Armor is chosen to their liking, and Rank. As with Noble, they come in the many varieties as seen on Reach.**_

_**Now this has come towards this as I felt I should let my Readers know, about the Spartans themselves...**_

_**As I have read other pieces of fan fiction that Involve a future Spartan Project with upgrade levels that rival SII's, yet boasting higher levels of Survival as the SIII's. It has now come to my dislike of this. But to make this short and plain...**_

_**No**_

_**Spartan **_

_**VI's!**_

_**OAO**_

_**The concept is annoying to me now as they now sprout up fics with a future Spartan program with nearly the same results out there, I'm making it clear. Noble and UNSC Spartans, only fall in the category of SIII; No exceptions unless I see fit as to why they would need to fund another project. Spartan III's are perfectly capable in their own right, and can unload hell like others, save for the SII's who did much higher. Along that they can also take on Krogan, Sangheili, and Brutes, one on one Which is why I find the SVI's almost redundant. SIII's helped out in the Human Covenant War, so why not make them standard after all that time for the sake of simplicity and cost?**_

_**I can't expect what to get next so...**_

_**Enjoy people**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Halo/Mass Effect, or Gallows and Dusk. They belong repsectively to Bungie/Bioware/ Bethesda etc.**_

...

The Wasp was an new vehicle the UNSC had implemented into the army shortly after the Human Covenant War, boasting the capabilities in use of both the Navy and Army.

As soon as the Wasp landed in the hangar, Shepard departed the vehicle and walked towards the nearest transit elevator to the Bridge. Shanxi and the Journeyman couldn't wait, so he had to meet the captain and get a move on.

The Yorktown was one of the many new frigates developed, the generosity by the Sangheili (Mainly because of Humanity's near extermination) they had new shielding technology implemented to their systems now. Along with the Archer ballistic missles with implemented plasma cores, the design of the MAC was still used. With new battle strategies available, the Yorktown and newline frigates were forces to be reckoned with. On the bridge, sat a veteran human captain on the Yorktown. Alongside him an Admiral as well; they both wore the standard uniforms of their rank. As Shepard entered the bridge taking off his helmet, he was suprised to see the Admiral "Hackett, I believe your here for Shanxi as well?"

Admiral Hackett was a well known decorated soldier, he shook Shepards armored hand and told him "I can't stay around Command and get a desk job, so I decided to oversee how things go around here"

Shepard removed his helmet "You know the risk of Ship to Ship battle"

Hackett shrugged "I can still find my way in a warzone, Ship or planetside. Then again your here on the support that is provided to you in Shanxi, am I right?"

Shepard nodded "Considering this is a land based operation, I need to see our reinforcements"

"I assure you that the fine men on the Yorktown are at their best" spoke in the Captain "Considering the recent events, UNSC army troopers are prepared to be dropped in via Squadpods, plus if need be. The Reconstruction of a fortress in the heat of battle.

Shepard nodded "Then until we reach Shanxi, we'll see who these people are"

Hackett casted a look at a maplike view of Shanxi "Until then Commander, dismissed"

* * *

The Turian ship loomed over the planet, bearing its hold of the reasonable number of Soldiers. Originally expected just to run into some meddling Quarians, who knew no better. The Captain of the Ship, Javvat Terosius was initially stunned to find a ship of unknown design, seemingly fiddling with Relay 314. No attempts to call were made at all, the ships they had seemed menacing enough, and they let the thing have their best.

The fleet of 15 ships destroyed the unidentified vessel, but continued fighting as another ship entered the fray. Taking in the evacuation pods from the first fallen ship and defended itself from the fleet. Javvat was shocked as what appeared to be the ships Mass Accelerator weapon let loose a powerful kinetic slug that penetrated the shields and hull of one of his best ships. As appose to the faster ones the Turians had used; Close quarter boarding vessels were sent towards the behemoth of a ship. But were destroyed, projectiles ejecting from the side. Missles, with incredible heat, destroyed those ships as well. But the ammasement of ten more ships to replace the seven that were destroyed. Dissabled the 'Humans' ship.

To Javvats excitement, they caught a transmission from what seemed to be a colony. Which was unfortunately, Shanxi, he knew that this had .escalated into planetary war. But it couldn't be stopped here, so they kept on; The forces of military encountered here, were suprisingly fierce, using obselete projectile cased weapons. Which, to Javvats surprise again, actually parred with their assault rifles power. No smart targeting whatsoever, no mass accelerators, just real big bullets that packed a hell of a punch.

It had been a week into the fighting, but now, things were soon coming to a close. These 'humans' and 'Sangheili' would later on be added to the Council's watchful eye. Another slow intergration of another species into the galactic community.

Then again, Hummanity was known to be stubborn; The Sangheili knew this, which is why they wern't keen on the subjects of 'Covenant' and 'Extermination' in one sentence.

* * *

Various forces were loaded into their respective vehicles for drop, Shepard sat himself on seat of the Pelican; Near the opening of the back, Reaper stepped in carrying a standard loadout of a DMR and Assault Rifle with an armor attachement that had a green ring on it. Dusk kept her Rifle but also brought in a Silenced SMG with attachement similar to Reapers, yet it was purple, Gallows stepped in with a DMR and Pistol with Cyan blue armor attachement. Ivan stepped in with a Grenade Launcher and Assault Rifle, with an orange armor attachment. Greg hefted in his large tribarreled gun, with the same armor attachement as Ivan; But decided to add more to his tools of destruction, as he carried a new Anti Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Non linear rifle on the lower magnetic strip on his back, like the Mark V. Shepard himself carried an Assault Rifle, and pistol, along with the same attachment that Reaper had. As soon as the hangar cleared itself from personal, the doors opened. The Pelicans began their atmospheric descent towards the planet, the Hull shuddered from the pressure. Holo screens came up in front of them, they could see Shanxi clearly; The location they had chosen was an abandoned outpost that had apparantly belonged to the 'Innies' many years before. A good location for raising a Fortress.

The dropship lurched as it entered the atmosphere, but still went on smoothly as it was above a mountain range. It landed on the rocky and snowy outcroppings of the mountain, three others dropped their payload of UNSC army troopers. The Wasp aircraft that were prepped in the hangar were now being manned by the drops ins. Noble team departed their pelican, As the last pair of MJOLRNIR boots hit the floor. They all pointed their select weapons around them, Shepard looked around and gave the order "Five, get in one of those Wasps, were gonna need an ariel view for this Op"

"Affirmitive"

"Six, Three, your with me, Four and Two scout on ahead" the indicators in his HUD flashed green, Signaling that they understood their orders. Shepard, Reaper, and Ivan walked towards the broken down communications array. While Greg and Gallows moved on to what seemed to be the entrance to a motor pool. Shepard checked his radar and found no hostiles, altough the feeling in his gut still stayed.

"Five, see anything?"

_**"Nothing coming up so far... wait, I see something"**_ Shepard tensed as he listened to the whirring of the engine until a Round was let off by Dusk's Sniper Rifle.

"Five, Status!"

"_**I think we've found our enemies, and they brought artillery-"**_ an unforgiving boom was let off as one of the Engines had apparently been blown off _**"Noble Leader, I'm abandoning the Wasp!"**_

"Five?"

_**"They're gearing towards the Comm array!"**_ Silence shortly came by until Dusk spoke again.

_**"Noble Leader I'm okay, Sighting hostiles; Permision to engage?" **_

"Steady Five, observe first, then go for the kill"

_**"Affirmitive"**_

* * *

The round they had destroyed on of their engines with was something like a Guass cannon. but deciding to bail with the pilot. She had jumped from the high distance of the sky to the rocky land. The pressurized gel did the trick as it cushioned her landing; The pilot having landed nearby her, winded. However she pressed herself against the snow as she saw the Silhouette of a strange looking humanoid thing in the distance. Using her helmets' zoom enhancements, she raised her brows at the aliens appearance, something about the bony head structure and avian like features.

Shepard had made it clear to observe first, rasing her Rifle and aiming it; She beared her sights on the lone Alien that had dark armour, compared to his counterparts.

. . .

The Turian commander clicked his mandibles as the aircraft had plummeted to the far ground on the mountainside. Assesing the forces he sent to the strange sattelite they had found "Yunuk to ground team, status"

_**"Ground team to Commander, Reinforcements of these humans have arrived"  
**_  
"I know, we just destroyed one of their aircraft"

_**"One thing though, we've had reports from scouts that they also bringing in heavy equipment"**_"What can these people have that we don't? continue to the array, and engage them if you must-" Nobody expected Yunnuk's kinetic barriers to be destroyed easily as the Sniper round blew a hole through a hole through his visor and between the eyes.

* * *

Shepard and Reaper sprinted in the dark concrete tunnels, Ivan lagged behind as he had not chosen the Sprint ability. Altough he kept on checking the rear, as to expect a hostile. As soon as Shepard walked into the room, he was greeted by the site of a group of strange aliens stripping the terminal of its plating. Time seemed to slow as the Turian team noticed the now aproching Spartan presence. Negotiation going to hell as the Turians pulled out their weapons. reacting solely on instinct. Shepard fired four shots from his rifle "Noble Engage!" The Turian team immediately disspersed and were now taking cover on the abandoned crates. Which looked like they were stolen from the UNSC, years ago, the shots payed off as they were well placed as Shepard aimed for his head.

The Turian technician's barrier were blow off after the third round to the head, but he could not make it as a round hit his mandibles. Bluish blood now splaying inside his helmet; He fell to the ground, mental shock bringing about his death, coupled with blood loss. Shepard and Reaper, who had just made his way into the fray; Were surprised as the Turians unleashed their volley of hypersonic rounds.

Reaper, jumped toward the nearest piece of debri, as his shields took a toll from the spraying of miniscule bits of metal. Adrenaline began taking its effect; He tossed a grenade towards the clustered group of aliens. It battered their kinetic barriers, letting loose a burst of fire from his Assault Rifle. Taking one down as the others were recovering, and to finish off this groups barriers for sure, a familiar whirring sound blew out as a shell of a stange looking projectile landed in the middle of the group.

The EMP blast knocked out their shields as they took the brunt of the added shrapnel from both Ivan's and Shepard's grenades. One however, in a desperate bid of forwarning the higher ups; Tried to run to get a message out by comm link

"Private Kalner to Javvat, human resistance is too strong, GAHHH-" He was spun around, the last thing Private Kalner saw was an open palm strike to his face. His body hit the floor, part of his helmet bent inwards.

Reaper did not avert his eyes away from the knocked out Turian, The gibberish he heard the alien spoke was confusing. But Spartan paranoia and instinct told him enough that it was an emergency call "Commander, I Believe we may be in for total war"

Shepard turned toward Ivan who was now immediately assesing the damage to the terminal "You heard him, get it running ASAP" turning on the mainway radio he said aloud into it "Confirmed reports on hostile second contact, Infantry is to engage. I repeat to Captain Jonah , Infantry is to engage!"

"Roger Shepard, preperations to begin the base are underway. We have Automated turrets that are awaiting activation for a firm defense"

"Three?"

"I've almost... there!" Ivan exclaimed as the indication light on his HUD turned to green. Outside, newly prepped overlarge chain gun turrets began turning on there chasis. Monitering the surrounding area.

"Just send in some Combat Engineers sir, and we'll establish a link to remaining forces-" Dusk's indicator appeared and turned yellow.

"Noble Leader this is Noble Five, I have taken an Enemy vehicle and I'm making my way back to the Motor pool. Confirmed reports of small scouting parties and vehicles.

Shepard frowned, more coming to home plate, whoever they were; They weren't gonna make it 'barely adequate' by Noble standards. It woud be chaos "Copy that Five, we're going there as soon as possible."

"Commander I have the link to the remaining forces planet side" Ivan clapped his hands, as he was done geeting the link to planetary communication. "The other techs can take care from here"

"Noble Four reporting, hostile scouting party on our end eliminated, orders?"

"Roger, Noble team, Regroup!"

* * *

"Prep the Sabres!" yelled Hackett over the COM channels "Confirmation on unidentified hostile alien life, Total War confirmed. Reinforcements are to provide assistence to the Yorktown immediately!" on the view screen, was the remains of the Journeyman, surrounded by the group of Turian ships. Hackett felt as though he was in chaos again since his participation in the Battle of the Ark.

"Get Arbiter Thel Vadam on the line, we need Sangheili here as well!"

. . .

Javvat, clenched his fist at the arial view of the now self assembling new base of operation on Shanxi, he had underestimated the Humans. But as he saw the the blips of three Covenant Corvettes and two Halcyon class cruisers making their way towards the subdued ship; He was going to give the two species hell.

Turning to his second officer, he said to him "Raise the forces and alert the Hierarchy, this Humanity shall know the power of our fleet!"

* * *

The air felt tense...

The cold nipped his neck, yet the Sangheilian ranger ignored it; Only raising his Focus Rifle, aiming down with the sights. Strange vehicles of avian design drove through the snow and rock, making its way towards the now assembling firebase of operations. "Natum to Human Captain Jonah, reporting on incoming enemy infantry with large numbers and vehicle reports. Request to engage?"

"Negative Natum, pull out back to base; The beacon has been set, all forces that remain on Shanxi are rallying here. We need your eyes back here to top out any stragglers"

"Confirmed Captain" he casted a look back towards the oncoming forces, what he didn't expect was a soft boom. He felt like a hammer had hid hit squrely in the chest, shields nearly down. Having the sense of of going to cover as his shields recharged. They had snipers as well, but he wasn't going down today, the pleasure would be to knock them out from safe distance, would be Natum's.

Engaging his anti gravity pack, he flew back towards the firebase.

. . .

As the group of Turians ascended the mountain, the base was now halfway constructed. The automated Machinery rasing up structures, Barracks and a Lab were now assembled as two supply pads were distributing the incoming cargo. Harsh wind beating the self assembling rally point of joint Human and Sanghelian forces on Shanxi.

The command center was within the inner part of the Mountain itself, equipment already opened up and set. Hackett stood on a holoprojector nearby, Noble stood near the projector. Shepard could hear Hackett giving orders to the crew of the Yorktown, could things have already gone so bad?

Hackett greeted Shepard "Good to see you Noble One, forces planet side are rallying your way. These 'Turians' apparently have the Journeyman down, And their planet forces are also going your direction as well"

"Turians?" Ivan growled "These damn raptor like things?"

"Altough not akin to a Kigyar or Skirmisher in size and tactics" Dusk put in her two cents.

Hackett shook his head "That Strange structure is what helped us find out who these people are"

"Captain?"

"That thing also had some data that we got our hands on, it took time to decrpyt it. But its to our bizzare discovery that when our top ONI researchers used the Forerunner database. It came up with an indentified result"

"With that being?" Shepard comprehended

Another hologram revealed itself, showing strange ships "A Rival species known as the Protheans, the archive told of their use in an 'Element Zero' to achieve FTL travel similar to slipspace"

"If those giant things were part of the Protheans work, how did they die? the halo array?"

"Not neccesseraly" Hackett's hologram image pulled out a cigar "The archives tell us that there were sightings of warships of unknown design, attacking Prothean places of inhabitance" Hackett shook his head as he spoke "We can have this history lesson with ONI later, right now is how we managed to understand them"

"Translation device?"

"Precisely, apparently Turians use technology off Prothean design. Which is why I'm uploading the updated language software into you suits" All of Noble raised their eyes as a small bar filled up at the lower portion of their HUD's "By what we know now, maybe we can hail them for a Cease Fire, but for now. The safety of Alpha base should be in your eyes Spartans; The beacon is caught on planet wide, our enemies will know of the rally point as well"

"Understood Admirral" A boom was heard as Hackett's image nearly fell.

"We're Engaging, I'm leaving it to you Noble Leader, Admiral Hackett, out" Hackett's image faded. Ivan assesed the readings off the holoprojector.

"Preperations from firebase to fortress are underway One" He turned back to the group "Our orders?"

Shepard was thinking, surely now that the rally point was set. It would be a pure firefight for the next few hours "Noble, set ourselves to where were best suited, Five, head out towards the front. Take any crackshots to enemy infantry"

"Affirmitive"

"Four, head out towards the Supply pads; Our income will be defenseless if they get pass our turrets

"Acknowledged"

"Noble Three, defend the labs, our techs need the extra firepower and knowledge they need until the Huragok come in"

"No prob Leader"

"Nobles Two and Six, we will alternate on defense and offense. And when I give the signal, All of Noble will rally to the front of base; As sources by radar show advancement on these fronts. But They're also sending in a major strike force when were occupied by multiple sides"

Gallows finnaly decided to snort, Shepard turned his Dark visor towards him.

"Any comment on that Two?"

A smirk finnaly made its way to Gallows concealed face, yet his voice stood its usual emotionless take "Highest number of kills as a competition?"

Reaper chuckled "Your on"

"Just becuase you think being out there firsthand, doens't mean a camper has low vantage point" Dusk decided to throw out "Men"

"You people might as well walk away" Greg picked up his gun "The bigger man, has the bigger punch"

"But Im the guy thats gonna make em go Boom" Ivan shot back towards his teammates.

"Well then a contest will be put into order" Shepard decided to break the bickering "Denarius"

An Image came out of a smaller projector nearby, It was that of an elder man; Formal Roman attire being his choice.

"I daresay, you have hailed me Noble One?" his voice was firm, despite being old looking.

"It wouldn't be too much to ask... if you kept a kill tally among Noble team members?"

The image of the old man grinned "While it is tedious work to monitor the Fortresses systems and manage the Cyberwarfare suites. I can add that to the list"

Shepard smiled "Thank you" turning back to Noble "Alright Noble Team, get a move on"

* * *

Ship tp Ship warfare, thats why he was chosen...

The Sabre swerved to avoid the projectiles its Turian counterpart fired, He was a pilot; Nothing more, glorified into UNSC name.

"They dont know what hit em" The pilot had a roughly shaven beard, although he was young; Swerving the Sabre into a backward flip. He was now tailing the Turian Fighter, beams of energy had hit the Sabre's shields, but they held.

"Want a lightshow? show em what we can do girl!" two bright red beams lit up at the wings of the ship, the void of spacing reducing all sound to nothing. But the screech they immited from the speakers spoke the rythym of an enraged banshee.

'VREEEEEEEEEEEEEM' the powerful wing mounted Sabre class Anti Vehicle Model 8 Grindell/Galilean Non linear 'Spartan lasers' ripped through the barriers of the Turian fighter. The hull had sheared off and exploded under the intense heat.

_**"Ho Damn Joker, nice one!"**_ the radio buzzed in, Jeff Moreau smirked as he flew back in formation with his team of Sabre fighters, the Vipers. Known to be the best collection of damn UNSC fighter pilots out there. The insignia of a black bird and green snake painted unto the wings.

_**"Vipers, take down that ships engines with the Guass! We need to evacute whats left of the Journeyman Immediately! The Yorktown and the other vessels can't hold them off until more backup arrives!"**_

_**"Aye Sir!"**_ all of the twenty pilots spoke, turning their way towards a Turian Cruiser. Turian fighters already held off by additional Sabre Teams and the now aproaching Sangheili 'Seraph' fighters.

_**"Charge those Lead bellies Vipers! Give em a hell load of power!"**_ large boxy, riveted cannon appeared under the belly of their Sabres. Charging their magnetic coils, to send the rounds to surely punch a hole through their engines.

**_"FIRE!" _**twenty hyper velocity slugs flew faster than their Sabre's. A scant second flew by as Viper team had swerved away to the opposite direction; All the while the ships engines were blown up. Turians crews inside assesing damage, leaving the ship helpless.

Things for the Yorktown however, were not nearing for good...

"Another few rounds from their guns!" a monitor man yelled out, no sooner, the Turians projectiles had gotten rid of the last vestiges of shields from the Yorktowns systems.

"Fire what we have from plasma shells from the missles!" Jonah barked into his communicator "Those Halcyons and Corvettes can cover us"

"Get the docking parties ready!" Hacket yelled into the com "These bastards are not taking anymore from us!"

* * *

"I can't believe it" the strange alien spoke through his speaker, using his Omni tool to record the battle before his eyes. He was wearing a strangely made suit, completely covering the body; But to add to this, he had three fingers and toes. On hands and feet, another alien; In a purple suit, seeming female, for her curves. Her voice quavered.

"Two new species, talking on a Turian ship group of 18 to 20, with only 6 massive ships!" she was scared, these people were taking on Turians, the Councli's army? surely, it couldn't be...

However at the bridge of the ship, Rael Zorah tensed as he saw a Turian ship, explode as its shields were destroyed in one shot. Those beast of ships, maybe sanctuary could be found for his people with this race.

"Contact all of the Admiralty board, see if we can try to hail these beings" small ships flew towards a broken down ship of similar design. The Turians no doubt had opened fire, no questions asked. Leading to this bloodshed.

"Maybe our people can start anew"

* * *

_**Okay now here is a major question for Marine/Army Trooper apparel, should I make it the SPI armor? :_ Their standard battle dress uniform would be obselete now.**_

_**Any questions asked, can be answered to the best of my ability**_.

_**Any other suggestions are welcome:)**_

_**Alpha**_


End file.
